


Cleaning Out the Pipes

by Rymdunge



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NOT have sex?, Not Beta Read, Wire Play, stranded on yet another planet, what're you gonna do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymdunge/pseuds/Rymdunge
Summary: Caught on a planet by some of that classic atmospheric interference, Geordi is forced to perform some seat-of-his-pants (ey), no speciality tools repairs on Data.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Cleaning Out the Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> If this does not align with cannon depictions of Data's build, I don't wanna hear it.

When they landed the sky had been a clear indigo, without a cloud in sight. Geordi rolled his sleeves up and turned his face towards the sunshine. It had been some time since they got the chance to go planetside in a non-hostile environment that also happened to have nice weather. From their landing site, it was about a twenty minute walk through deep green forest to get to the ruins.

“Maybe we should try hiking next shore leave,” Geordi said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Data gazed at him with inscrutable eyes. “There are several such programmes available in the holodeck.”

“Yeah, but, it's not really the same thing when you can just call for an exit the second you feel like you've had enough.”

Data pushed a low branch out of their path. Geordi could sense queries and references from old conversations bounce back and forth in his friend's mind. After gently returning the branch to its natural position, Data said. “An exertion into a naturally occuring environment would be more unpredictable and inhospitable than a holodeck programme, and thus more challenging.” He quirked his head to one side. “Is that your reason for preferring it?”

Geordi smiled. “Yeah, partly at least. It also feels more special, you know? We can go to the holodeck any time we like, but getting to go on an actual planetside vacation is more of a rare treat.”

Data nodded. “I understand. I would gladly accompany you on such a trip.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until they arrived at the ruin – an underground bunker that seemed to have been a research station left behind by the civilization that had once occupied this planet. It had already been examined by a team of archaeologists, but the lead scientist had wanted someone to take a look at the technology they had unearthed during their excavation. The Enterprise had been just a few light years away, and Data and Geordi had volunteered, taken a shuttle and been on their merry way.

The archaeological team had returned the orbit by the time they arrived, which suited Geordi just fine. He prefered to be allowed to examine the tech in peace, without someone hanging over his shoulder constantly asking his opinion of it.

They descended into the dusty darkness, flashlights in hand, before turning on the lamps the team had left behind inside the bunker. The machinery they'd found was fairly primitive, but some of the solutions the ancient engineers had come up with was interesting.

When they emerged back into the daylight, the sky didn't look nearly as friendly as it had earlier. Geordi peered up into the sky and frowned. “That doesn't look good.” Through his VISOR, he was able to detect roiling energy fields beyond the clouds.

“That is my initial assessment as well.” Data looked at the reading from his tricoder. “It would be inadvisable to take off at this time.”

Geordi clicked his tongue. “Nothing to do about it. Let's head back in and wait it out.”

They settled at the bottom of the stairs, and soon the first thunderclap and the roar of rain sounded outside. Geordi leaned against the wall, trying to get as comfortable as he could on the uneven stone. “Guess we can call this a dry run for that hike, huh?” He looked down at Data, who was sitting one step below him.

Data thought for a moment, peered up at the patch of sky visible at the entrance. “Yes. Or perhaps, considering the current weather, a ‘wet run’.”

Geordi snorted and Data looked pleased.

The rain continued. Thunder grumbled. Geordi watched the aura that always surrounded Data dim slightly as the android's mind grew less active. Just as Geordi was considering trying to take a nap, Data sat up straight, and then leapt to his feet.

He paced back and forth across the floor a few times before stopping to look down at his legs. “Something is wrong,” he said dispassionately.

Geordi frowned and stood up. “What is it?”

Data lifted his right leg experimentally. “There appears to be something blocking the cooling system for my right leg. It is beginning to overheat.”

Geordi inhaled through his teeth. Under normal circumstances, this wouldn't be a big deal – just a quick trip to engineering to flush out whatever impurities had gotten stuck in Data's cooling tubes, and done.

Geordi got down on one knee and touched Data's leg. It was warm, but not worryingly so. At least not yet. “We could wait until we get back to the Enterprise. So long as you don't exert yourself too much, it should be fine. But…”

“It might be preferable to deal with the issue now, before it can develop into a more serious condition,” Data finished.

“My thought exactly. I reckon I could get this done even without speciality tools.”

Data inclined his head. “I trust you completely, Geordi.”

Geordi's heart fluttered, even though he knew damn well Data had not intended anything more with his words than what was plainly stated. “Can you tell where it's stuck?”

“I cannot. I am only able to detect that the coolant flow has stopped.”

“Best start at the beginning then.” The pump located in Data's chest. “Lay back and I’ll have you sorted in a jiffy.”

There wasn't any flat surface large enough to accommodate Data other than the floor. Fortunately, Data did not have the ability to develop backache. Geordi pulled a tarp of off one of the ancient computers and spread it on the ground under one of the lamps. Data settled on top of it and removed his uniform top, before laying down. His pale, narrow chest glistened in the light from above and Geordi thought vague thoughts about the meeting place of art and science.

Geordi kneeled next to Data and removed the bioplast skin covering his stomach. The muscles beneath unlatched in four sections, two that folded outwards, and two up over Data’s chest. Under that was Data's central cavity, which housed most the machinery that made up Data's person – muscles and actuators, coolant and lubrication tubing, signaling and sensory wiring, processors and memory back-ups, and several things that were still mysteries to Geordi.

He said, “Can you turn the pump off?”

Data's eyelids flickered and his cooling pump turned off. The tension in the tubes fell and Geordi started feeling along the ones leading to Data's leg – one sending coolant out and one returning it to the pump, both point five centimetres in diameter. Despite the perilous situation, and the lack of proper maintenance tools, he didn't feel particularly nervous to be performing repairs on his friend. If anything, there was something comforting in focusing on Data's familiar anatomy while stuck on an almost completely unexplored planet.

His hands moved south. As they neared Data’s pelvis cavity, the tubes became entangled with hanks of wire transmitting information and instructions between Data’s mind and body. As the heel of his palm brushed against some wires, a shiver traveled up Data's back.

“You alright?”

Data had been built with an extensive tampering and fault detection system. All major components in his body were equipped with hygroreceptors for detecting leaks, thermoreceptors to warn of overheating or freezing, and mechanoreceptors to detect motion and pressure that signaled unauthorised access or that something had come loose.

Apparently, another thing this network of sensors was able to detect, in startling detail, was another person running their hands over Data's insides, squeezing and tugging at different parts.

Geordi's voice was almost drowned out by the roar of touch-warmth-moisture information. And when Geordi touched the sensory wires, Data's mind interpreted it as a warm push against his back. “Curious,” he said, blinking several times. “It would appear that my sensory processor is interpreting stimulation of the wires themselves as input from the area they are taking readings for.”

Geordi stilled. “Is it uncomfortable?”

Data analysed the phantom sensation. "It is alright, Geordi." It was somewhat disorienting to feel a touch that was not there, but it was not a cause for concern. "Please continue searching for the blockage.”

Geordi nodded. “Just, tell me if…” He trailed off for half a second. “If it becomes uncomfortable.” He continued squeezing the coolant tubes, slowly moving down. Data felt his touch as a near constant series of alerts that something with a temperature of 31.9 °C was touching and applying pressure to his internal parts. Every tampering alert was answered with a dismissal pointing out that it was only Geordi touching him, creating a rapid cycle of danger-safety in Data’s brain that took up more and more processing power.

Geordi had to push one of the hanks of sensory wires out of the way to reach, and Data’s leg twitched as a cool tingling shot out from his knee. If Geordi noticed, he did not acknowledge it.

The bottom of Data's stomach cavity bulged upward. Unlike most of his casing, this barrier was made out of semi-rigid bioplast. Wires and tubes to his legs nestled around the bulge before slipping into a pair of openings on each side, that lead to the complex joints at the top of his thighs. If Geordi didn't find the blockage in the stomach area, he would have to go through the difficult, intrusive process of opening the joint to continue his search.

Geordi's hands moved down into the narrowing path to the side of the pelvic cavity. He was touching nerve wires more and more. It made Data feel like his entire right leg was submerged in hot water. Then, Geordi's forearm pressed against the wall of his pelvic cavity, and Data was hit by a blast of sensation.

Someone was touching him. It was Geordi. Only his best friend Geordi. Geordi was touching him. Geordi's fingers were tangled among the wires and tubes leading to Data's leg. His arm was pushing against the outer casing of Data's sexual mechanisms. Geordi was warm and slightly sweaty. His fingers were nimble and firm, but also soft.

Geordi must… The push against his casing increased to the point where it was starting to activate sensors around the local processor inside his pelvis. Data required… His hand lifted as though to grab Geordi's arm.

Geordi jumped at his sudden movement. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Data's arm fell back to his side. He tried to speak, but he could not render a complete sentence. Geordi reached the point where the tube disappeared into the exit hole without finding the blockage. He pulled his hand away, and for some reason, Data was dissatisfied by that.

But his hand did not travel far – only eleven centimetres higher, to examine the final length of the second tube. He squeezed just beneath the coupling between the chest and pelvic tube sections. Geordi exhaled, and Data did too, even though his breathing was not an effective cooling method with his chest open and his coolant pump turned off.

“Think that's it,” Geordi murmured. Data did not have sensors on the inside of his tubing, and thus he was not able to feel the blockage, just Geordi’s fingers pushing at it – pinching the plyable silicate.

Data's tampering alerts had stopped activating, but the ‘safety-dissatisfaction’ response remained. It seemed contradictory, initially, that a stimuli could be both soothing and agitating. But then Geordi shifted his grip, to press at the blockage from a different angle. His touch was firmer, and his upper arm rested on Data's pelvis and it was like being caught by surprise by a music note that was different from the predicted pattern but still fit perfectly.

Data made a sound – a squeaky, drawn out exhale through closed lips – like he was the musical instrument, and Geordi was the player. An irrational query entered his mind: would he make different sounds if Geordi touched him in different places?

“Data?” Geordi said, voice raised slightly, because Data had not responded to him the first time.

“I am alright,” Data said quickly. “Please, proceed.”

Geordi was conflicted. On one hand, he felt like maybe he should press Data a little harder – verbally, that was – to make sure he really was alright. But on the other hand, maybe he oughta try to get this over with as quickly as possible and not waste time on stupid questions. One of the really nice things about Data was that he didn’t often lie or speak without certainty.

“Just checking,” he said finally. “I'm going to uncouple this tube now and try to push the lump out, alright?”

Data opened his mouth but didn’t speak immediately. So much of his processing power was taken up by absorbing the tactile information and responding to each touch with ‘it is Geordi and this means safety,’ that it was somewhat more taxing than usual to understand words and format a response. “All right,” he said after some seconds.

Geordi pinched the tube above and below the connection, and used his free fingers to unseal the coupling and pull the two sections apart. Some coolant spluttered out of each end, dripping onto the wires and tubes beneath. A shudder ran through Data's body.

Geordi exhaled a curse. “Gonna have to clean that later.”

He tried tugging the section with the blockage to one side so that he wouldn’t pour any more coolant into Data's open stomach. Unfortunately, everything about Data was made to measure – exactly whatever size and length it needed to be. Before he could pull the tube far enough it grew taught, pulling against the leg.

A jerk traveled down Data's spine and a sharp moan like the beat of a drum pushed out of his mouth.

“Sorry,” Geordi said again, without receiving a reply.

Data was blinking slowly, eyes moving rapidly back and forth in that way that indicated he was thinking very hard about something. “It does not hurt,” he said, choppily.

Geordi pulled his sleeve up over his palm heel to soak up the fluid flowing from the tube until the blocked-off part was empty. He messaged around the blockage, trying to wriggle it outward. “What I wouldn't give for a suction tool right now,” he sighed. An awkward tension settled in his shoulders. “I might have to use my mouth, buddy.”

He looked up at Data and waited until his friend’s eyes finally focused on him. “My biofluid is not harmful to ingest,” he said, voice slow.

“That's not…” Geordi trailed off, unsure what he was trying to say. Was he putting a lense over this that didn't belong? He was caring for his friend's health. There was nothing else to it.

He leaned down over Data, bringing his mouth close enough to reach the tightly meassured tube. The dry warmth from Data's interior hit him in the face, along with a scent of bioplast and metal and that atmospheric tension of an oncoming thunderstorm – dry, unlike the one raging outside.

Data felt Geordi's humid breath on his insides and raised his hips best he could. His back and legs were quaking with the effort to compensate for the disconnected chest and abdominal muscles. He couldn't move properly, but he was also unable to keep from moving towards Geordi's descending face.

Geordi laid a hand on hip and pushed down. “Don't move unless you have to.” 

Data had not accurately estimated how much weaker he was without his front muscles. Geordi's touch was gentle, but it caught Data off guard and forced him down. It was a new and strange experience to be overpowered.

Geordi was still talking. “You’re already running a little hot without your cooling system going.”

Data's eyes were fixated on Geordi's profile as he put the thin tube between his lips. The moisture and heat receptors on the surface fired like never before. It was the sensation of Geordi's mouth touching him. Geordi's cheek hollowed and the pressure on Data's tube increased, sending pulses of ‘touch’ further down the thin length.

This was not weird, Geordi told himself. It was the same as taking one end of string in your teeth to tighten a knot, or holding a tool or component between your lips to free up a hand. Except this was Data, his living, approximately breathing friend, not some random engineering project.

His throat was dry and his stomach squirmed like a cat in a sunbeam. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his brain from inappropriate thoughts – how warm Data was, how uniquely ‘him’ he smelt, how the involuntary twitching and shuddering of his body could be interpreted as something other than responses to false signals. What the hell was he doing? This could have easily waited until they got back to the ship. Why hadn’t he just told Data to power down his leg until they could walk back to the shuttle?

His spiraling thoughts were cut short as the tube made a low ‘thup’ noise and something hard bounced against his teeth, causing him to pull back in surprise. Yellow biofluid splattered over his face and hand. It took him a moment to regain his barings enough to think to put his thumb over the opening. “There you are,” he said, too loudly. 

Data was staring at him owlishly.

Geordi reminded himself, over and over, that the thing dripping down his face was nothing more than coolant. “Just let me…” He quickly reattached the two ends of tubing. “There! Let's see if that's fixed it.”

He watched the sack at the bottom of the coolant pump inflate, before tightening to push coolant out. The tubes twitched as tension was restored, shifting under Geordi's fingers. Not a moment too soon, too. Data was almost painfully hot to the touch.

“The flow in my coolant system has been restored,” Data said. “Thank you, Geordi.”

“Hey, no problem, buddy!” Geordi reached towards the muscle laying over Data's shoulders to reattach them. “Let's get off this rock so-”

Data grabbed his wrists, holding them in place over his chest. His eyes bored into Geordi, almost as hot as his skin.

“What-”

“Con-tin-ue.”

Geordi's heart jumped. For a moment, he couldn't work a single thought through his head. Even after he'd figured out what to say, he couldn't speak. After several seconds of silence, Data appeared to come to his senses and snatched his hands away.

As though a spell had been broken, Geordi was finally able to move. He took one of Data's hands. “Continue what?” he asked, softly.

“Touching-” Data snapped his mouth closed. His face twitched and his brows furrowed. “I am sorry. I have overstepped the boundaries of our friendship.” He averted his eyes and spoke in a rapid, soft voice.

Geordi’s heart was thundering in his chest. He was fighting not to jump to conclusions just because Data was lying beneath him with his shirt off and his chest open, hot and vibrating and asking Geordi to touch him in a way that ‘overstepped the boundaries of friendship.’

“Why?” he said. “Why do you want me to touch you?”

Data's eyelids fluttered close. His mouth remained slightly open as he thought, and Geordi's eyes were helplessly drawn to those trembling lips. “It is enjoyable." His brow furrowed slightly. “Your touch triggers my sexual subroutine, and even though it is inappropriate, I wish for it to continue.”

Geordi swallowed. Part of him was panicking at the sheer absurdity of this situation. A far stronger part of him wanted to push that panic down. "I think I could do that," he murmured. "You're right, though. It is beyond the boundaries of friendship. But I'm okay with that if you are." He gave Data's hand a squeeze.

With Data's superhuman mind, he needn't think for long to make a decision. "I am okay with that, too."

"Okay," Geordi said. He looked down, placing his free hand on Data's flank. "Tell me what feels good."

"Everything ‘feels good’."

Geordi huffed a laugh. "So, this?" He moved his hand inside Data's chest and caressed the wires he'd already touched.

"Yes." Data pushed up into the touch.

Geordi rubbed up and down the hanks of wire, until Data was vibrating under his hands. Then he tried squeezing the soft section of Data's coolant pump. It was cold, obviously, and gelatinous to the touch. Data made a surprised sound. 

"Touch-" He grabbed one of Geordi's hands and shoved it downwards. "My pelvis cavity."

Geordi laid an open hand over the soft casing at the bottom of Data's stomach and rubbed gently. "Like this?"

Data's legs twitched rapidly. "Harder!" His voice echoed slightly.

Geordi pressed down on the barrier harder and Data made a strange "Ah-ah-ah-ah!" sound.

Geordi pushed the heel of his palm into the front of the bulge, eyes fixed on Data's face. The android's eyelids were opening and closing out of sync and his mouth hung open.

"Can I kiss you?" Geordi blurted.

Data tried to speak, but his words came out on top of each other in a garbled mess. He looked perturbed by his own malfunction, and settled for a jerky nod.

Geordi leaned over Data and laid his lips on his cheek. Data gasped softly. Geordi pulled back slightly and kissed his mouth, while rubbing roughly at his pelvis.

Data squirmed and made choked noises in the back of his throat. His tongue poked out of his mouth and licked clumsily at Geordi's lips. Geordi sucked at his tongue and hummed in pleasure.

Data felt Geordi's clever, clever fingers move towards the back of his pelvis, until they found the seam where the bioplast could be peeled away. The automatic warning from being touched in such a vulnerable place was something akin to ‘thrilling’ when he knew that it was Geordi doing it.

Geordi ran his fingers along the seam and Data pulled away from the kiss to try to speak. "Tuh- ah! Please, touch ch- mmmy sex- ex ex ex-" He had ran out of processing bandwidth.

Geordi dug his nails into the seam. "Under here?" His voice was trembling.

Data tried to answer in the affirmative. "Sexual components!" he blurted, finishing the sentence he had been trying to say.

Geordi laughed, softly. "Crystal clear as ever, Mr Data."

Geordi peeled the bioplast back far enough to push his hand between the folds of padding, until his fingertips brushed against the rectum, activating all manner of sensors inside and out. Data's muscles contracted all at once and he thought, even though it was impossible, that his head could explode with this sensation.

"Y- es. Yes. Yyyes. Geordi."

Geordi straddled his legs and laid on top of him. His arm was buried so deep inside Data that he couldn't reach his mouth, so he nestled his face against Data's shoulder and continued rubbing inside him.

Geordi's body was warm and soft on him, and his hand massaged the most sensitive parts like they were meant to be accessed like this – stimulated like this. An overwhelming sensation of ‘good‘ bloomed across Data's body. He could exist like this for the rest of time and be perfectly content.

He had barely been able to wring the thought out of his brain- "Yes!"

Geordi rubbed his palm against the muscle and sucked Data's neck, and the sensations filled Data's mind.

"Geordi Geordi Geordi!"

It was all goodness, and then Data shorted out.

Geordi felt Data go limp under him. He looked up and saw a slack expression with blank eyes on his friend's face. "Data?" When he got no response, he pulled back to get a better look. "Data?" he said, louder this time.

With Data's chest open, it was easy to see that everything inside him was still chugging along – albeit at a higher pace than usual. Before Geordi could get too worried, Data blinked firmly and looked at him.

"You alright?" Geordi asked.

"Yes."

An awkward silence filled the room. Geordi cleared his throat. "Um, guess I'll just…" He started replacing folded away bioplast and muscles, as carefully as he could. Every so often, Data twitched at a certain touch.

When Data's chest was once more in a put together state, Geordi moved to get off of Data's lap, but the android stopped him with a gentle hand on his thigh. 

"Would you not like for me to reciprocate?" His gaze moved to Geordi's crotch.

Geordi looked down, as though he was only now noticing the erection straining against his pants. "You don't have to do anything unless you want to."

A smile ghosted across Data's face. "I would very much like to touch you." His hands caressed the inside of Geordi's thigh, making him shiver.

"Please," Geordi breathed.

Data unlatched Geordi's pants and tucked his underwear away. He licked his palm and wrapped his hand around Geordi's pulsing cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. Geordi thrust into his grip, moaning.

Data gazed at him from under pale eyelashes, smiling something like dreamily. It made Geordi tingle.

A particularly strong jolt of pleasure had him doubling over across Data's chest. He moaned into Data's neck as Data continued stroking him. Data's other hand slipped beneath his shirt and caressed his back.

"Geordi…" he murmured, and Geordi came all over his belly.

They laid together in silence. Geordi was trying to think of something to say while also fighting to even out his breathing.

"Are we now in a romantic relationship?" Trust Data to cut right to the issue.

Geordi tucked his arms into Data's sides. "I'd like that, if you want."

Data wrapped his arm tighter around Geordi's back. "I have some concerns about my ability to perform adequately in a romantic relationship."

"But?"

"However, it is one of the human behaviours I have been curious to try. We have already had great success in our friendship, and from my research on the subject, I have found that such a connection can serve as a good foundation for a romantic one."

Geordi laughed. "I tend to agree."

Data pressed his nose into Geordi's hair. "Then we are in agreement."

Geordi hummed. After a moment, he straightened reluctantly. "Probably should try freshening up a bit before we head back to the shuttle."

"Indeed. You still have some of my coolant on your face."


End file.
